Human temporal bones will be collected at autopsy from subjects who had hearing loss, vertigo, facial palsy or neoplasia of the ear. The specimens will be prepared for histological study and the pathological findings will be quantified for comparison with the clinical manifestations. Ganglion cell counts will done of both the auditory and vestibular nerves and hair cell losses will be recorded for the organ of Corti, cristae, and maculae. Attempts will be made to provide new information on the etiology, pathophysiology and therapy of otologic disease.